User blog:Feebolt456/More Story Ideas! Yay!
So, um, yeah, I have two new story ideas for you guys! Unfortunately, I need to choose between them, so maybe you could help me out in doing that? The Adventures of One of Santa's Pit Bulls ((I know that it's after Christmas, but please work with me here.)) William had never really considered himself as gentle, or sweet, or even a good protector. He’d never considered himself as anything positive, really, which makes sense when you’re feared and ostracized by the rest of the dogs due to your breed and being bigger than everyone else, after all. William’s only friend(besides Santa, but he counts as everyone’s friend) was Toby, the little Jack Russell Terrier who William tried in vain to keep out of trouble but couldn’t. In reality, Toby just kept William around so he wouldn’t be bullied like he used to be before William came around, but William really thinks that they’re friends. Anyway, when Toby decides to sneak aboard Santa’s sleigh in order to see how the reindeer pull it and William unintentionally joins him out of a botched attempt to stop him, this time it’s William who falls off of the sleigh while trying to keep Toby from the same fate. Unlike Up On The Wooftop, however, William falls into one of the alleyways and ends up heavily bruised and with a sprained leg. Since none of the dogs can teleport in this alternate universe, William can’t teleport back to The North Pole in order to get patched up, and after escaping the alleyway, he passes out before noticing the teenage girl near him. When William wakes up, it’s the day after Christmas and he’s in the teenage girl’s apartment, being patched up by said teenage girl. After William reveals that he can talk and inadvertently making the teenage girl think that he’s a demon for a few minutes, things calm down again when the two of them come to an understanding and they introduce themselves to each other, revealing that the teenage girl’s name is Rebecca. After that, Rebecca and William go on a series of adventures as they learn about each other and try to keep William’s secret from being outed. They also try to get William back to The North Pole at first, but as time passes, what William really wants(something that Rebecca and even William were unaware of) comes to light. The Raising of Astra(A Sleeping Beauty Retelling) ((This will probably be told non-traditionally, as most of the story is a series of moments before the plot kicks in. Also, I kind of have no idea what I'm doing, so yeah.)) Once upon a time, a king and queen had a daughter, and today was the day for her to get gifts from three good fairies. The first fairy gave her the gift of beauty. The second fairy gave her the gift of song. Before the third fairy could give her anything, however, a dark fairy showed up and cursed Astra(the daughter) with pricking her finger on a spinning wheel and dying on her sixteenth birthday, much to the shock and horror of everyone there. After the dark fairy left and the third fairy made it so Astra would sleep and be woken by true love’s kiss instead of die after pricking her finger on the spinning wheel, the king and queen knew that they had to protect their daughter from the dark fairy. But how? Thankfully, the three good fairies knew of some magical creatures in the forest nearby that they thought would be perfect for the job of protecting Astra until after her sixteenth birthday. Those creatures were the Guardians of Nature, who were very powerful(with enough power to rival the dark fairy herself) and were also currently allied with the king and queen. There was only one problem, though, and it was one that the three good fairies hadn’t told the king and queen because they thought that it'' wasn’t'' a problem. The problem was that the Guardians of Nature had never taken care of a child before, let alone a human one. This didn’t deter the three good fairies, though. After all, how hard could taking care of a child really be? And that’s how the three, seemingly almighty Guardians of Nature ended up with the responsibility of taking care of a disguised princess. Where this will go is anyone’s guess. Category:Blog posts